


the way you speak

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the Russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you speak

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate for the Russian, so it may not exactly been the way I want it to. Also, this is unbeta'd. It's a lot shorter than I would've liked, but it's more to warm up my muse for bigger/longer fanfics.

'какашка —'

'Bucky.' A smile flitters across his lips. 'Cursing isn't going to help us build this.'

He's still studying over the instructions, a frown so deep in his brow it's as if he's trying to assemble a weapon powered by pure energy. It's even stupider to compare it to their missions,  _harder_ than their missions, all from a bookcase bought from IKEA.

If it weren't for stepping up to the next level in their relationship of moving in, Steve would've gladly thrown this failed attempt out the window, but Bucky lives for reading — something he's rarely did in the forties, until awoken from the soldier he'd been programmed as — and they know he'll never fully be the man he once was, but if he returns to himself even just for a while, Steve will do anything to make it happen.

Bucky raises an eyebrow. 'Since when do you know Russian?'

'I don't.' He shrugs. 'But I don't need to know it to get the gist of what you're saying.'

'Вы уверены в этом?'

Steve steps over the planks of wood scattered over the floor, around the unstable structure they'd managed so far, close enough to reach up and tuck his hair behind his ear; he's kept it long for now, strangely attached to the look, which Steve is glad to hear, once thinking it'd been a bad reminder. He smiles. 'Yes.'

'Oh, so you do understand?'

'Basic words.'

'Really?' Bucky places a hand on his waist, tugging him closer. 'Why only the basics? Thought you would want to try and match me; though, you'd be second best, pal.'

'You know that's complete —'

'Wasn't me who begged for mercy last night.'

Steve smirks. 'Please enlighten me.'

It's too slow, too agonising, when Bucky leans forward and drags his lips along Steve's jaw, and nips down his neck, hard enough to leave behind a tender, purpling bruise, and then, if it weren't enough enough to cause a blush to spreads over Steve's cheeks, he whispers, 'это была музыка для моих ушей, слыша тебя стонать мое имя.'

Of course, Steve has no idea what he's saying, but it's just the fluency and tone of his accent that sets a fire in his stomach, the way he slips his hand under the back of his shirt, up his back, causing a shiver to whip up his spine from the feathery touches. 'Хотите принять это в спальню?'

He doesn't resist Bucky tugging him towards their room, but gestures to the blocks of wood that are on the verge of collapse. 'What about that?'

'I think this is more important, don't you?'

Steve tightens his hand around his. 'определенно.'


End file.
